The choises we make
by Benson-Fan19
Summary: Now the are alone so the could talk about the case. "What did you found out about that 3 year old girl in the hospital Fin" Olivia asked. The night before they caught a case. There was a 3 year old girl in the E.R with bruises all over her body. No parents, only thing they knew was that the girl named Olivia"(Olivia has a daughter, what did she hide: the past and who will she meet?
1. 1 Birthday

**Saw some grammatic things, Sorry my english isn't so good, but I'm trying to do my best on it.**

 **Some info for the story**

 **Olivia 40**

* * *

"Mommy, mommy, wake up, up" Jolena jumped on her mother's bed. "It's my birday. up up" Olivia yawned and looked at the clock beside her bed it was 5 in the morning.

"Sweetheart its too urly for jumping on mommy's bed" She looked at the girl and saw the sadness in her eyes. "but you can lay with me in mommy's bed, would you like that?" Jolena nodded and crawled to Olivia.

"Presents mommy?" she looked at Olivia.

"Yes honey you get your present when we have breakfast, how sounds that" Jolena yawned and nodded. After 5 minutes her breathing became quieter and Olivia knew that she was asleep now.

3 years ago on this hour she was in the delivery room. It took 28 hours before she was wheeled to the operating room for a caesarean, because the umbilical cord was wrapped around Jolene's neck the needed to do an emergency caesarean or she had died. Luckly on 5.46 she heard her baby cry and hold her in her arms. Now

3 years later she was a beautiful young child who had been Always happy. Olivia on the other side wasn't happy everyday. She had left Manhattan for a while when she was 8 weeks pregnant. Didn't told anyone that she had slept with her partner. She thought about that night very often. Who could she be so stupid to think that he loved. Nobody loved her, now somebody does. Jolena is the only one who loved and still loves her in a way nobody can. She was so blessed with this little girl.

"Mommy now up" Jolena asked her mother again. Olivia looked at the clock and saw it was 7 am. It was still a bit early, but it was better than being up at 5 am.

"Okay, lets make a breakfast birthday girl" Jolena giggledand jumped out of bed. Olivia took her hand and walked to the kitchen. "Tell me, what do you want for breakfast... To day is your day so you can choose"

"I want.. uumm , uum, pamcae mommy. Whit stauwberry mommy." she said excited. "Okay pancakes with strawberry it is" Oliva made breakfast for the both of them and after they finished she cleaned the table and the kitchen.

"Now present mommy" she asked hopefully. Olivia laughed

"Tell me what did you ask for again" she knew what her daughter had asked. But to hear it again made her happy.

"Um, a doll mommy, the one with my name, and an poppy, and shoes the pitty one. And I did not ask you, but I want to have daddy" Olivia was surprised. How was she gonne explain to her 3 year old daughter that it was impossible for her to call Jolena's real dad. The last time she saw him was longer than 3 years ago. After the shooting with Jenna he had put his papers in.

"Please mommy, can I have daddy" she asked again and put a puppy face.

"Honey I already have a buyied a present for you. I can buy an other one, but than you need to wait till we get to the mall and you can choose a present you want" she said in the hope that I will distract her.

"No mommy, I want present" she held her hands open, and took the present from Oliva. Olivia looked at her daughter while she unwrapped the present. "Look mommy It is baby me" Jolena looked at the doll."This is one with my name. Look mommy, she has the same eyes, one bown and one bue, Thank you" Jolena kissed Olivia.

After that and some more presents Jolena walked to her bedroom. "We need to have a shower, after that, you can put on your new dress and shoes honey" Olivia said. She stood by the doorway.

"Kay mommy, fist I put baby in bed, so she sleeps" she laid her new doll in the bed "You sleep baby Lena, I do shower" she kissed the doll on her head like Olivia did when she need to sleep.

* * *

After an hour they were finished and ready to go. She carried Jolena to the car and put her in the backseat. "Where are we go to" Jolena asked.

"First we go to momma's work, were uncle Fin and auntie Manda will be, and after that you will see what we gonne do sweetheart." Olivia started the car and drove to the 1-6th

"Yeah unle Fin and auntie Manda" Olivia was happy that afterall Jolena had a family. " and we see grandpa to?" she asked.

"Honey, grandpapa don't work with momma anymore" Jolena looked at Olivia. Jolena had tears in her eyes."But maybe we can meet him after dinner"

"Kay" Jolena said and looked out of the window. They drove right through the city. Jolena loved it, the big billboards, the colors, the lights when it was dark outside. They got out of the car and Olivia carried Jolena into the bullpen. When Jolena saw Fin she struggled out of Olivia's arms.

"unle Fin" Jolena shout. Fin turned around and saw that Jolena was running to him.

"Hey, princes." he said and kissed her on her cheek. " Look how beautiful you look. Is that your new dress?" he knew it was, Olivia had shown the dress. Jolena nodded "Turn around princes and let me show you dress" Fin smiled. Jolena laughed and turned around a few times.

"Do like it unle Fin" She asked and smiled when he nodded to her. She turned to Olivia "Can I play in a room" she asked.

"Yes honey, I willget you when we go okay?" she asked. Jolena nodded and run to the playroom.

Now they are alone so they could talk about the case. "What did you found out about that 3 year old girl in the hospital Fin" Olivia asked. The night before they caught a case. There was a 3 year old girl in the E.R with bruises all over her body. No parents, only thing they knew was that the girl named Olivia was 3 years old.

"We found the mother of the child, She is on her way to the hospital. Said that Olivia did sleep by her father for the night. She had to work. Didn't came home till this morning"

"So your telling me she had no idea that her kid was in the hospital. This is strange Fin".

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this story. I love to write this. So hope you liked I as much I. Let me know what you think about It Love to read reviews;-)**


	2. 2 The mother

**First of all I wanne thank you guys for reading this story .**

* * *

Olivia sat in her office and studied the case file. There was something about this case that wasn't right. How could a 3 year old ending up in a hospital. How could a mother not know this.

There was a knock on her door, and Fin walked in with a young women. "Cap, the mother of the girl is here and wants to talk to you, Can she come in?" Fin asked.

"Let her in here" Olivia looked at the door when a young women carried a little girl in her arms. There was something about this one what got her attention right away. She looked at her eyes, than that smile. This couldn't be true.

"Hello I'm the mother of Olivia, and I swear that I didn't know anything, my husband and I are getting a divorce. I needed to work and she slept by here father. I didn't know that he hit her" she cried, while she sat down on the other side of Olivia.

"It's okay uum..." Olivia knew who she was but it seems like that she doesn't know who Olivia was.

"My name is Maureen Jenson, soon back to my maiden name. And this is Olivia Stabler, me and my husband weren't married when she came into this world so she has my surname." Maureen smiled.

"Thanks, now can you tell me why she..." Olivia was interupt . Jolena came running in and started to talk. She didn't notice the other people in the room.

"Mommy, Mommy, can we go to suprise now?" she asked.

"Honey you have to wait a few minuts mommy need to have a talk with his women" Jolena turned around and looked at the women sitting in the chair holding a little girl. She walked to the girl and before Olivia could say something Jolena begins to talk.

"Hi, I'm Jolena, and today is my birday"she smiled to the girl.

"My name is Olivia" the young girl said and looked back at Jolena.

Jolena's eyes where wide when she heard the girls name. "You have same name as Mommy" she looked to Olivia.

"You are... This can't be... You are Olivia Benson?" Maureen asked shocked.

Olivia nodded. "Jolena go to uncle Fin and wait there till I come and get you"

"But mommy, I play with Olivia" she asked her mother and gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Honey not..." She was interupt by Maureen.

"She can play with her" she sat Olivia down "Go play sweety, and I will get you when grandpa is here" Olivia nodded and run with Jolena to the playroom.

"So um..." Maureen started. she didn't know what to say to her father's old partner. Maybe she just had to tell the story. "So I was at work when I got a Phone call from mine soon to be ex- husband, that I needed to come down to the ER because Olivia felt from the stairs. " she looked at Olivia. She sat totaly still in her chair, and it seems like she wasn't listing to Maureen.

Olivia thougth about that one nigth at the crips when she and Elliot made out. It was the first time, and it felt so good. But after that he put his papers in and left without a goodby or a Phone call, not even an text message. And now when she looked at the women before her, it al came back. Her pregnancy, giving birth. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard her name.

"Olivia, Olivia?" Maureen said.

"I'm sorry, I was lost in mine mind" she looked at the women once again. " what did you say about your ex-husband?" she asked

"That he called me an told me to go too the ER because Olivia felt from the stairs. But I couldn't get away, and after I told him that he said that it was all just fine and that I didn't have to worry about Olivia." she looked away in shame. How could she be so stupid, after everything he had done to here. She knew that this day would come.

"Did he ever hit you, Maureen?" she asked. Olivia knew exactly what had happened. She saw it on a daily base, every victum of domestic violence act like this. Maureen didn't awnsered the question. So Oliva spook again. "You know Maureen that you can tell me everything right. I know that it is weard after a long time, but I'm still the same Olivia you talked to years ago" she wait for Maureen to open up.

"I know you are" she smiled for a minut. "I don't know where to start, because it is so bad, I could have prevent this from happening"

"This is not your fault Maureen, you know that right. You couldn't have done anything to prevent this" she walked to Maureen and kneel down in front of her.

"I could have if I just report it after the first time that he hit me, Olivia wouldn't end up in the hospital with some bruises and a broken rib. It's all my fault" she cried into Olivia's arms.

* * *

 **So please tell me what you thougth about this chapter. I love to read the reviews.**

 **I will update soon.**

 **Next chapter you will see who the grandpa is. And how Jolena celebrat her Birthday. Can she get what she asked for**


	3. 3 Is it true

_"This is not your fault Maureen, you know that right. You couldn't have done anything to prevent this" she walked to Maureen and kneel down in front of her._

 _"I could have if I just report it after the first time that he hit me, Olivia wouldn't end up in the hospital with some bruises and a broken rib. It's all my fault" she cried into Olivia's arms._

* * *

Elliot walked into the squad room. All of the past was coming back. His one night with Olivia the shooting of Jenna. He stood there for a moment. Before someone was walking to him.

" Can I help you sir" the young detective asked.

"I'm looking for my daughter Maureen Jenson and mine grandchild Olivia, she told me to pick her up". He said

"Oh yeah, your daughter is in the office of our Captin. I can bring you to her if you want" Sonny Carisi said with a helpful smile.

"That would be great" He nodded. While they walked to the office, Elliot was thinking who the cap was. Was it still Cragen or maybe it is Munch. There was also a thought about Olivia maybe she was on the street catching the bad guys.

The young detective knocked on the door and there was a slow respons to come in.

"He Cap, someone is looking for Mrs Jenson" Olivia looked at door and she saw those eyes. She would recognized those eyes everywhere. It was Elliot.

"Come in" she said while she still was holding Maureen in her arms. Maureen looked up and saw her father. She let go of Olivia and ran to her father.

"Dad I so glad to see you, he did this to Olivia, my little girl. He beat her and it is all my fault" Maureen cried in Elliots arms.

"Sweetheart, this could never be your fault, why would you think that" Elliot asked and looked over at the captin, something about her was familiar. He looked into her eyes and he knows that it is her. The love of his life, the one he left. but for now he said nothing. This wasn't the right time.

"Because he hit me before, and sometimes when I wasn't in the mood he would forced me to have sex with him. I could prevent this." She cried even harder.

"Maureen darling, I know its hard, but this isn't your fault. You have to believe me" Olivia said when she walked to Maureen and Elliot. She laid her hand on Maureens shoulder "I hope you would like to give your statement to one of my..." Olivia was disturbed by Jolena once again.

"Mommy look look" She said and showed her drawing.

"Jolena where is Olivia?" Olivia asked her daughter a little bit panicked. "She is wit unle Fin. We payed together mommy" Olivia looked at Jolena and then at Elliot.

Her thoughts stampeded, would he recognize her, would Jolena asked about him again.

"Okay sweety go to uncle Fin and tell him that Olivia's granddad is here, can you do that for me baby?" Jolena nodded and ran out of the office.

Elliot looked at Olivia and than back at Maureen. "Sweetheart when you give your statement, I'm gonne ask some questions about the abuse of Olivia, Okay" Maureen nodded and Olivia let Det. Carisi take Maureens statement. He took her to an private room. Witch left Elliot and Olivia alone. The looked at each other the both of them don't know what to say. Untill Olivia first spok.

"Hello Elliot, I hope you don't mind but I have a birthday party to go to" she said and walked past him to the door. Elliot still didn't knew what to say, he had saw the little girl, the one that looked like his grandchild. Then before he knows it the words left his mouth. "She is mine isn't she" he stared her in her eyes.

"Why would you think that Elliot, because we slept together once, and you assume right away that she is yours? Please go and let me be." she turned around and walked into the squadroom where she saw Jolena and Olivia, playing with some toys she had bought for Jolena when she was younger.

"Olivia please can we talk, I know that I'm her dad. Look for your self." He point out to the to girls. Jolena looked up and saw Elliot looking at her. "Mommy look that man has same eyes as me" Jolena said.

"Please sweety go to uncle fin" Olivia hoped that Jolena for once would listen to what she said. Who was she kidding , this little girl had the genes of her and Elliot.

"Yes, I see that. But you only have one eye that is blue" Elliot said and ignored Olivia. "Your name is Jolena, right" she nodded "Can you tell me how old you are" he asked

"I'm trie years today, and mommy said that I have one eye of daddy and one of mommy" She smile and looked over to Olivia "rigt mommy?" The only thing that Olivia could was nod. She saw what Elliot meant. Little Olivia and Jolena looked very much alike.

"You are a very smart girl Jolena, who is your daddy" He asked in the hope that Olivia had told her child that it was him.

"I do not know who he is, I wanne have a daddy for my birthday" she said with tears in her eyes. Olivia couldn't take it any much longer.

"Elliot enough, just go please" She picked up Jolena and hold her in her arms. "Shhh its okay babygirl, you had all of your presents this morning" But Jolena just stared crying.

"Can you go to uncle Fin now, so you can play a little longer while I talk with this man" She nodded and ran to the toys.

"Elliot my office now" She said without looking back at him. Elliot walked back to her office and closed the door behind him. "Liv, please don't be like this I know..."

"What don't be like this, how dare you asked all of those questions to my daughter, are you out of your mind. after almost 4 years you come back here and think the your some God or something" She was angry very angry

"Liv, please I see what you see: Olivia and Jolena look a lot like each other I'm not blind and either are you"

"Stop calling me Liv, You lost that right to call me when you disappeared. And yes I see similarities between the two of them. And I know for a fact that you were the only one I shared a bed with around her impregnation. So yes she is yours, But we were happy when you wheren't here so please go and never look back again" she said tears running down her face now.

"You heard what she asked for, she wants a daddy. I'm her father, please let me be one to her" he begged.

"You my daddy" Jolena asked and looked at Olivia.

* * *

Sorry guys I took me so long but I hope you like this part of the story. I worked on my English so I hope Its a bit better than last time ;P

Please let me know and review. The next chapter wont be so long , I hope:D

You can follow me on twitter: Macyku and the same on instagram

So for now: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	4. 4 Daddy

Olivia and Elliot looked at the door. Olivia was surprised that Jolena opened her office door by her self. She didn't know what to say and looked at Elliot for help. He just stared at Olivia.

"Honey What did I say about the door" she asked in the hope to change the subject.

"If door is closed I can not in here" She sad shyly.

"That is right so go to uncle fin now Jolena" she pointed to the door.

"No mommy I wan know he my daddy" she said again and walked feather into her office. She looked at Elliot who was staring at the child. Thoughts were racing through his head about how she looked like Olivia with her stubborn and her hear.

"You my daddy" she asked again.

" Yes darling, I'm your daddy. But I think your mommy don't want you in here so can you please go to your uncle fin now for me" she looked at Olivia and back at Elliot.

"Okay daddy but proise that you come to birday party me" She asked and walked back to the door.

"I hope darling" he said when the door closed.

"You asshole, you had to say that. You had to say that indeed your her daddy" Olivia sat down and started to cry. Elliot walked towards her and put her in his arms.

"Liv please, why are you so mad at me. I would like to be there for my child" He said while he was still holding her. Olivia just cried in his arms. After a while her cries were turned in to sobs and Elliot tried it once again.

"Liv please, can you talk to me" He asked polite.

"Elliot, please go tell her that you made a mistake. We cannot be around you. That will hurt her an me" She said when she wiped the tears away of her face.

"What do you mean that will hurt her and you, I never did anything wrong. I was In love with you, and after that one night, you left and then I had to go" Elliot looked at her while he released her from his grip.

"I left because I knew that I was pregnant , I needed time to compose myself I knew that we never could be together. And then I heard that you left when I got back." She sight. "I tried to call you but you never picked up your phone"

"Oh Liv, I thought you regret that night. I am in love with you" He wipped away a few tears that rolled of her cheeks.

"You and I both know that we couldn't be together, you are married an have kids" She said trying to hold back the new round of tears that were treating to fall.

"I am not married anymore, and my kids are all grownup's so I hardly speak with them" Olivia looked shocked she never ever dreamed of the day that Elliot would say that he was a free man.

"Maybe it will be a good thing that you come with us for today" she sight "But after today you and I need a real good talk, without anyone around"

Elliot nodded "Yes please, can I bring Maureen and Olivia with me to my girl's birthday party"

" They can come, but no talking about 'my girl' your are her father and you told her, but I like to keep it that way for know. Nobody knows that we had that one night, you know"

"Okay Liv, But Jolena is gonne tell everyone that she had a daddy for her birthday" He looked at the window and saw Maureen walked to his granddaughter.

"I know , that's why I gonne tell her that you made a mistake" Olivia walked out of her office and left Elliot stunned. She knew that what she was gonne do will break her daughters heart. But for now it was the only thing to do to avoid questions. Olivia walked over to the group of detectives , her child and the little Olivia.

"Sweetheart, can you come with mommy please" She asked. Jolena nodded and walked with Olivia to her office. Olivia hoped that Elliot got the clue and was out of her office by now. She looked over her shoulder and saw Maureen sitting on a chair and Elliot was right behind her. _Thank God he got the clue_ she thought .

She closed the door and picked up Jolena. She placed her in her lap and started at the little girl. She and little Olivia looked a lot like each other. Olivia knew that Jolena had a lot form Elliot, but now she had seen it to.

"Mommy are you sad" Jolena asked when she saw a few tears on her mommy's cheeks.

"No sweetheart, I just wanne talk to you about that men" she said pointing to Elliot. " You heard him say that he was your daddy right" Jolena nodded "You know, sometimes people make mistakes, he said that he was your daddy..." that's when Olivia saw here child crying. Jolena is a smart kid. So she knew what her mommy was gonne tell her. What was Ollivia gonne do, protect her child, of herself.

"You know, I wanne share a secret with you is that okay" She asked and wipped the tears of her little girl's face. Jolena nodded "You first have to promise me that you will not gonne talk about it to anyone" she looked at her little girl

"I promise mommy, pinky swear" she said. the hooked there pinks together.

"Okay that men is your daddy" she saw the girls happy face "He will come to our house and then we can talk about everything" Jolena nodded "But for today you can't tell anyone"

"Can he come to my birtday"

"Yes sweetheart he will come and bring Olivia with him, how is that"

"Yeahh, isn't it funny that she has the same name as you mommy" Olivia nodded, Jolena hugged her an ran to her new friend.

Olivia looked how happy her little girl was, What was she gonne do know. She made a big mess of everything

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this story.**

 **I really like the reviews, thanks for that guys.**

 **Sorry if I wrote anything wrong, English isn't my Language,**

 **For the next chapter, what will happen when Elliot come over Olivia's house, and how will the rest react when the know the true story about Jolena's daddy.**


	5. At home

**So I am back I hope you like it.**

* * *

 _"Yes sweetheart he will come and bring Olivia with him, how is that"_

 _"Yeahh, isn't it funny that she has the same name as you mommy" Olivia nodded, Jolena hugged her an ran to her new friend._

 _Olivia looked how happy her little girl was, What was she gonne do know. She made a big mess of everything_

 _xxx_

The whole day Jolena was so excited about her birthday and when she had all of her presents and people who loved her. She went home with Olivia.

"Mommy can ELiot come with us, I show him baby me" She asked with a yawn. Olivia looked at Elliot. He was putting all of the presents in the back of the car while Olivia fasten Jolena's seat belt. She hoped that he didn't hear the request her daughter was making. But of course he heard it.

"I would love to" he said before Olivia could even response. She looked at her daughters face and saw a happy kid. For this moment she nodded towards Elliot, to let him know that it was alright.

"Okay, I gonne tell Maureen that she can take mine car, so I can drive with you. I before you ask, I will take a cap home." He said and walked to his daughter and granddaughter.

"Sweetheart, you know that you cannot invite someone without asking mommy in private" She looked at the girl.

"I know mommy, but he is my daddy. And daddy and mommy sleep together in same home" she said. Jolena was so tired that her eyelids were nearly closed. Olvia didn't know what to say. Was she suppose to let Elliot stay over so her daughter was happy.

"Sweetheart, sometimes mommy's and daddy's don't live together. You know that right" Jolena nodded with tears in her eyes.

"I know mommy. I just wane have a daddy who is home with us" She cried in silence , while Olivia tried to calm her down. After 5 minutes Jolena was a sleep in her car sheet and Elliot was coming to the car.

"She felt a sleep while you were talking to Maureen" Olivia looked up.

"Oh, I talked to Maureen about Jolena, that she is mine daughter"Elliot looked at her while she walked to the drivers seat of the car. "Please can we talk about all of this, when we are at your apartment" He asked.

"I don't have an apartment anymore, I have a family house" She said bitter. Olivia didn't know how to response. She knew that deep down she still loved him, how could she not love him. He was the father of her child, the man of her dreams. But after all this year when he didn't call her back. When she was trying to tell him that she was pregnant after that one night. She knew that she had made mistakes, she was the one who first left, but she came back and he was nowhere to be found.

"Liv" Elliot asked again. She was so deep in thought that she forget to response.

" Sorry Elliot, I know that we need to talk. But please can it wait till she is in bed" Olivia looked at Jolena and was about to drive to her home.

"Ofcourse, she doesn't need to hear how she was convinced and everything after that" He said.

The first 20 minutes to Olivia's home was in silence. The only thing that the heard was a little snoring from Jolena. Elliot looked at the backseat where Jolena was sleeping.

" You know, she look like you, her hair, her laugh, her chin, the thing that you do with your hands when you are nervous. I saw that she did the same thing when she had her presents" He looked back at Olivia. She was still looking at the road.

"You know that she has your snoring to" He said with a smile,

" I don't snore" She smiled. "Did you see that she has one of your eyes"

"Yes I saw that and the other one she has from you, just like the shape of her eyes" He looked back at Jolena "She is a beautiful kid Liv"

"Yeah she is" Olivia said when she parked in her driveway.

Olivia carried Jolena into the house while Elliot took the present. It was 7pm she knew that if she lay Jolena in bed now that she will probably be awake at 10pm. But it was worth the risk so she could talk to Elliot. She walked into the room of Jolena and tucked her into bed. She gave her a kiss on her forehead" Goodnight sweetheart, I love you to the moon and back" She walked downstairs and saw that Elliot had made coffee for the both of them.

"I thought I make some coffee, while you put her into bed" Elliot said. He gives one of the mocks to Olivia.

"Thanks Elliot" She thought for a moment about what to say to him "Do you want to talk in the living room" She asked right to the point about why he was still here in her house. He nodded and the walked to the couch in the living room. He saw some pictures on the wall of her and Jolena, but there was a picture he thought he would never see again. It was a photo of Olivia and him in a pub, after a though case. the where having a beer and Munch was making photos the whole evening. The were both laughing on the photo looking at each other.

"You still have that picture" He point to the frame on the wall. She nodded and looked at the photo.

" I love that photo .We were having so much fun" She looked back at Elliot. "You can see that I was already in love with you" she took her coffee in her hand and looked at the steaming liquor.

"Liv" Elliot took a seat beside her and laid his hand on her shoulder "I am still in love with you" He said. That is when the looked at each other for a moment. There eyes locket and there was the magic talking between them.

"We need to talk Elliot" She looked away.

"Okay, you are right" he took his mock in his hands.

"I think that I should start right" she asked nervous.

 **Thank you for reading this story.**

 **I really like the reviews, thanks for that guys.**

 **Sorry if I wrote anything wrong, English isn't my Language,**


End file.
